Ce que j'aurais du lui dire depuis longtemps
by White NPG
Summary: Et si Onodera avouais enfin ses sentiments a Takano ? comment cela se passerait ?


****Une petite fanfiction juste parce que j'en avais envie, que j'avais quelques idées et du temps.  
>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les fais juste agir comme bon me semble x) Aaah ! le plaisir des fanfictions ^o^<br>Sur ce, bonne lecteur a vous & reviews please ! :) ~~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila bientôt un an que je travail dans cette maison d'Édition. Les Éditions Marukawa au département Shojo manga des éditions Emerald sous les ordres du beau mais au combien tyrannique, provocateur, et sans gêne, Editeur en chef, Takano Masamune.<strong>

**Takano Masamune alias Saga Masamune, mon premier amour au lycée que je n'aurais jamais voulu revoir et pourtant, voila que le destin en a voulu autrement.**

**Depuis que nous avons compris que notre séparation était un horrible et malheureux malentendu celui-ci s'est mis en tête de reconquérir mon amour et ce par tout les moyens !**

**Quand je dis par tout les moyens, c'est vraiment par TOUS les moyens et la majorité du temps il m'embrasse de force et tente de percer ma carapace – ou accessoirement mes vêtements- pour que je cède a ses avances.**  
><strong>Mais une chose est sur, jamais, mais au combien jamais, je n'avouerais que ses baisers – et les autres choses gênantes- me font plus d'effet que je ne laisse paraître, JAMAIS ! Plutôt mourir que de perdre face a ce type et de lui avouer mon amour pour lui...car oui, je l'aime, je suis totalement dingue de lui...<strong>

**- ONODERA !**

**: le crie de mon éditeur en chef me fit me redresser au garde a vous comme un bon soldat de l'armée prêt a être envoyer au champ de bataille. Dans un sens, c'est un peu la ou je me trouvais en ce moment, un champ de bataille.**  
><strong>Nous étions a la fin du cycle, les derniers moment pour rendre notre boulot et notre dernier souffle en passant...<strong>  
><strong>Takano se trouvait debout devant moi, les bras croisés, furieux. D'horribles cernes sous les yeux lui donnaient un air de zombie prêt a mordre, affamé. Cela dit, nous ressemblions tous a des zombies en ce moment. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, les fins de cycles étaient juste inhumain et nous rendais encore plus agressif - pour certains, comme le gars qui se trouvait face à moi – qu'a l'accoutumer.<strong>

**- Merde ! Je me suis endormi ?**

**- Bien vu Sleeping Beauty... : fit ironiquement Takano en me frappant le haut du crâne avec un tas de papiers : Magne toi d'envoyer ça chez l'imprimeur et que sa saute !**

**: Sur ses mots, je m'emparais du tas de papier que mon bourreau me présentais et pris directement la porte avant que celui ci n'ajoute autre chose a ma peine, car oui, il avait tendance a me rendre la vie difficile bien qu'il ne cessait d'affirmer qu'il m'aime.**  
><strong>Il avait une étrange façon de me le montrer !<strong>  
><strong>On avait beau dire «qui aime bien, châtie bien» mais la ce n'était plus de l'amour mais de la rage !<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir supporter les cries des imprimeurs et m'être pris une averse fabuleuse en pleine face, j'arrivais enfin sur le champ de bataille ou il n'y avait plus personne...<strong>  
><strong>C'est la que j'eus la bonne idée de regarder mon téléphone et de voir le message que ce «type» m'avait envoyer quelques temps plus tôt.<strong>

**- «Tu peux rentré après être passer chez l'imprimeur. Bon travail.**  
><strong>Takano.»<strong>

**:Quand je vous disais qu'il me pourrissait la vie, je ne mentais pas!**  
><strong>Epuisé, je fis demi tour et pris la direction de l'ascenseur...heureusement qu'il existe, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de descendre les étages par les escaliers.<strong>  
><strong>Une fois arriver à la réception, je sors de l'immeuble.<strong>  
><strong>Etrangement, aucune personne désagréable n'est venu me barrer la route.<strong>  
><strong>Quand je parle de personne désagréable, je veux bien sur parler de Takano mais aussi de Yokozawa, l'ami un peu trop proche de Takano qui ne cesse de venir me pourrir la vie en croyant que je cours après Takano, franchement il a vu sa ou ? C'est l'autre taré qui me cours après et qui me harcèle, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais porter plainte auprès de lui en lui demandant de garder son copain en laisse ! Franchement, j'étais bien tranquille avant... pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je change de département ?<strong>  
><strong>D'accord, c'était mon choix... mais si c'était a refaire, j'éviterais a tout prix de me retrouver ici!<strong>  
><strong>Enfin bref... après un trajet qui me sembla plus long que d'habitude, j'arrive enfin devant ma porte, étrangement « il » n'était pas dans le couloir pour me casser les pieds comme a son habitude. Il n'y avait personne.<strong>  
><strong>Non je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire. Je franchis rapidement la porte de mon appartement et referma la porte tout aussi rapidement.<strong>  
><strong>Bonheur. Enfin a la maison !<strong>  
><strong>Bonheur. La douche me semblait encore meilleurs qu'a l'accoutumer.<strong>  
><strong>Bonheur. Demain c'est dimanche, ce qui voulait dire « REPOS ».<strong>  
><strong>Malheurs. Un bruit inhabituel se fait entendre dans l'appartement de mon bourreau habituel...<strong>  
><strong>Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ce con a cette heure de la nuit ?<strong>

**Après un moment de silence, les « bruits » inhabituels ressemblait de plus en plus a des gémissements de plaisir... je rêve ou quoi ? Ce type qui me répète sans cesse qu'il m'aime se tape quelqu'un juste a côté ? Il me provoque ? Oui c'est ça il me provoque...Ou alors il se soulage en regardant un porno ?**

**Je sors de la douche, me sèche, enfile des vêtements pour me rendre au combini et sort de l'appartement rapidement.**  
><strong>Porno ou pas, ce bruit commençait vraiment a m'énerver et ce pour une raison que j'ignore.<strong>  
><strong>Après tout je m'en fiche qu'il se tape quelqu'un. C'est sa vie. Mais ça deviens mon problème au moment ou les bruits arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles !<strong>  
><strong>Je pris tout de même mon temps avant de revenir, c'est la que je vis Yokozawa sortir de l'appartement de Takano, les vêtements chiffonnés.<strong>  
><strong>Le sac de course que je tenais en main glissa le long de mes doigts pendant que je fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte, la cause du bruit de tout a l'heure.<strong>  
><strong>Me ressaisissant, je repris le sac brusquement et continua mon chemin en passant a côté de ce gars.<strong>  
><strong>Il pris soudainement la parole. :<strong>

**- Ne t'approche plus de Masamune a l'avenir. J'espère que tu as compris ce coup-ci ? : le ton de sa voix me fit comprendre qu'il souriait, victorieux.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu m'en approcher. C'est toi qui ne l'a jamais compris.**  
><strong>Et pour ton information, je n'aime pas prendre les restes MOI. Sur ce, bonne soirée.<strong>

**: Sur ses mots, je referma la porte de mon appartement calmement, bien trop calmement pour que ce soit normal.**  
><strong>Car au fond, j'avais juste envie de hurler. Ce type venait de coucher avec le gars que je désirais ...non.<strong>  
><strong>Non, je ne le désirais pas, ce devais être le choque. Oui, c'est exactement ça, j'étais choquer, troubler, après tout je n'avais pas pour habitude de revoir un ex ou une ex après avoir rompu et qui plus est, dans une situation pareille.<strong>  
><strong>Oui voila, j'étais juste troubler. Et la fatigue accumulée en plus me rendais plus faible moralement.<strong>  
><strong>Une bonne nuit de sommeil et sa ira mieux.<strong>  
><strong>En plus demain c'est dimanche, je vais pouvoir en profiter.<strong>  
><strong>Sur ses mots, je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le divan, profitant du calme revenu pour enfin prendre un repos mérité.<strong>

**En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais aimer réussir a faire. Dormir.**  
><strong>Toute la nuit je n'ai réussi qu'a tourner, et tourner encore et encore... cauchemardant.<strong>  
><strong>Rêvant de l'homme que j'aimais avant, de souvenirs du lycée pour ensuite revoir les images de la veille, Yokozawa, débrailler remettant sa cravate correctement et les cheveux en batailles.<strong>  
><strong>C'est donc après une nuit blanche que je sortais de l'appartement pour faire un tour. Grosse erreur.<strong>  
><strong>Il se tenait la, devant ma porte, l'index pointant vers le bouton de ma sonnette prêt a appuyer. Ce qu'il ne du finalement pas faire.<strong>  
><strong>Je me suis mis a le fixer, silencieux, sans bouger. Un sac bandoulière sur l'épaule gauche, mon trousseau de clé dans la main droite.<strong>  
><strong>Il hésita un instant puis se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :<strong>

**- Onodera...est ce que tu...**

**- Est ce que je vous ai entendu hier ? Oui. : avait-je lancer froidement, car oui, la nuit m'avait permis de monter une double carapace contre ses deux types qui commençait a vraiment me pourrir la vie.**  
><strong>Il semblait agacer. :<strong>

**- Désolé on a trop bu et...**

**- Je m'en fiche. C'est pas mon problème tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps. On sort pas ensemble ou quelque chose du genre... Tu n'as donc pas besoin de te justifier. Sur ce... j'ai rendez-vous, laisse moi passer.**

**- Onodera... tu es en colère ?**

**: il s'approcha un peu pour m'empêcher d'avancer, mais pour une fois je pris les devants et le poussa de toute mes forces ce qui le fit tomber a terre, avant de prendre les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble. Attendre l'ascenseur ce coup-ci m'aurait trahis.**  
><strong>Je retenais mes larmes, différentes émotions se mélangeait dans ma tête. De la colère, oui, j'étais en colère parce qu'il m'avait trahis... on était pas ensemble, certes, mais...si c'est pour faire ce genre de chose avec CE type la... alors il n'avait pas besoin de me dire « je t'aime»...<strong>  
><strong>Je t'aime... mon œil oui ! Que des mots... des paroles en l'air...<strong>

**Je me suis mi a courir pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je fus assez loin de l'appartement. Loin de lui.**  
><strong>Je ne rentrerais pas aujourd'hui, voila ce que je me suis dit en me levant. Et c'est ce que je ferais !<strong>  
><strong>J'avais pris exprès mon sac pour le boulot avec moi, comme ça je n'aurais pas a faire un saut à mon appartement... ainsi je ne le verrais pas...<strong>  
><strong>La journée passa vite, j'avais décider de chercher un nouvel appartement.<strong>  
><strong>Épuiser. Je l'était moralement oui. J'en avais assez de m'en faire pour des choses stupide, sans intérêt.<strong>  
><strong>Dans la soirée, j'avais décider de passer du bon temps.<strong>  
><strong>Je ne sais plus a quand remonte la dernière fois ou j'avais mis les pieds dans ce quartier...le quartier gay...<strong>  
><strong>Au diable les bonnes résolutions, ce coup-ci c'était a mon tour de m'amuser !<strong>  
><strong>Pour commencer la soirée, des shoots d'alcools, cinq, dix, quinze verre...voir plus...<strong>  
><strong>Je buvais rarement, et très peu en général, mais ce coup ci j'étais a bout, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, d'idée, quitte a finir sur le trottoir le lendemain !<strong>

**Et le lendemain justement...je me suis réveiller au côté d'un inconnu dans un appartement que je classifierais plus de taudis que d'appartement...**  
><strong>Je ne me souvenais pas du reste de la nuit... mais une chose est sur, c'est qu'on n'avait pas juste discuté du beau temps...il suffisait de voir nos vêtements au sol, des cadavres de bouteilles et du mal aux hanches qui me faisait incroyablement souffrir.<strong>  
><strong>Non, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.<strong>  
><strong>En plus des maux de hanches, mon crâne jouait de la batterie.<strong>  
><strong>Jamais je n'avais agis de la sorte, il a fallut que ce con de Takano me pousse a bout...si c'est pas au boulot...<strong>  
><strong>Merde ! le boulot !<strong>  
><strong>J'attrapai rapidement le réveil matin qui trônait fièrement sur la table de nuit et regardais l'heure.<strong>  
><strong>Midi passer. J'étais clairement a la bourre !<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir enfiler rapidement mes vêtements sans avoir pris la peine de me rafraîchir je pris la direction du boulot. Une fois arriver a mon département, c'est sous les yeux étonné de tous que je fis mes excuses pour l'énorme retard. Jamais je n'était arriver en retard au boulot en général j'arrive pile a l'heure, ou au pire des cas, cinq minutes plus tard, mais jamais je n'était arriver a midi... en plus dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais...<strong>  
><strong>Ce fut Kisa qui brisa le silence.<strong>

**- O-Onodera ? C'est rare que t'arrive en retard ! Ta fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? : fit t'il en rigolant.**  
><strong>Il avait vu juste et tout le monde le remarqua en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool et de cigarette qui dégageait de mes vêtements.<strong>  
><strong>Je pris place a mon bureau, complètement crever et chercha mon sac...<strong>  
><strong>Pas la. Mon sac avait disparu tout comme mes souvenirs de la veille.<strong>  
><strong>C'est a ce moment que Takano apparu, revenant sûrement de l'une de ses réunions matinales.<strong>  
><strong>Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant...et en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais surtout. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Pas pour l'instant, il me laissa étrangement tranquille et ce toute la journée.<strong>  
><strong>Les autres quant a eux essayait de savoir ou est ce que j'avais bien pu traîner pour me retrouver ainsi mais je restai muet et essayait de continuer mon travail sans faire attention aux douleurs de mon corps.<strong>  
><strong>A la fin de la journée, mon téléphone sonna dans la poche de ma veste. Je l'avais par chance laisser la. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait. Après un moment d'hésitation je décrochai en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, lentement, les douleurs aux hanches n'ayant pas disparu au fil de la journée.<strong>

**- Salut mec, je suis devant l'immeuble de ton job avec ton sac, ta bientôt fini ? : me fit une voix inconnue au bout du fil. Mais j'avais très vite compris de qui il s'agissait.**  
><strong>Takano entra en même temps que moi dans l'ascenseur. Le téléphone toujours a l'oreille, je répondis sans y faire attention. Il me fixa. :<strong>

**- J'ai fini, je descendais justement... a toute suite.**

**: je raccrocha et fourra le téléphone en poche en essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard que Takano portait sur moi.**  
><strong>Il approcha sa main vers moi et remis correctement mes cheveux. Je ne réagis pas a ce geste et ne broncha pas non plus. Ce qui l'étonna un peu. Il pris alors la parole. :<strong>

**- Ou as-tu dormi cette nuit ?**  
><strong>- Chez un gars avec qui j'ai passer une LONGUE nuit. : répondit-je : Il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse s'amuser ? Si ?<strong>

**- Je vois... : il semblait furieux : on est donc quitte comme ça...**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est pas ensemble, c'est pas mon problème. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**: il s'approcha dangereusement et me plaqua contre la parois de l'ascenseur. Impossible de le repousser, il me tenait fermement les poignets et m'embrassa a pleine bouche comme il avait si bien l'habitude de faire.**  
><strong>Étrangement, l'ascenseur semblait prendre un malin plaisir a descendre lentement les étages, prolongeant ainsi le supplice de ne pas céder au avance de ce type...de ce gars que j'aimais...que j'avais sans cesser aimer depuis plus de dix ans...ce type qui m'avait briser le cœur... :<strong>

**- Sempai... : fis je inconsciemment en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Grosse erreur. Ce mot que je prononçais uniquement quand nous étions au lycée était significatif de mon amour pour lui et il le savait parfaitement. :**

**- Ritsu... pardonne-moi... reprenons a zéro...**

**: Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, cet homme qui d'habitude semblait si sur de lui, avait l'air complètement désemparer, il me suppliait...**  
><strong>C'est alors que je fis une chose que jamais je n'aurais fait si j'aurais été dans mon état normal.<strong>  
><strong>Je repris de mon plein grès le baiser la ou je l'avais arrêter.<strong>  
><strong>J'en avais assez de ne pas faire face a la réalité...j'aurais du depuis bien longtemps lui dire ses quelques mots...<strong>  
><strong>J'aurais du lui répondre dès la première fois ou il avait a nouveau avouer ses sentiments... ou il n'avait pas hésiter a me dire cette phrase qui me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux...qui me rendait étrange...<strong>  
><strong>Oui... j'aurais du depuis longtemps lui dire... :<strong>

**- Je t'aime, Saga-sempai...**

**: il écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre et me serra contre lui .**  
><strong>Le reste de la soirée passa étrangement vite.<strong>  
><strong>D'abord en sortant de l'immeuble du boulot, j'ai pu – ou surtout, je du- récupérer rapidement mon sac que le gars chez qui je l'avais laisser m'avait gentiment rapporter.<strong>  
><strong>C'était un beau et grand homme au cheveux noir et aux yeux gris qui semblait travailler comme ouvrier de nuit vu la tenue qu'il portait sur lui a ce moment la.<strong>  
><strong>Après cela, le chemin du retour se fit en un temps record, Takano semblait plus que presser pour conclure.<strong>  
><strong>Après tout, le pauvre avait attendu longtemps avant que je ne cède enfin a ses avances, il était tout a fait légitime pour lui de vouloir profiter de ces instants au cas ou je changerais a nouveau d'avis.<strong>  
><strong>Ce fut donc a nouveau une longue nuit pour mon pauvre corps, en évitant ce coup ci les verres d'alcools avant de coucher et une bonne douche pour faire partir les odeurs de la veille avant de passer a l'acte.<strong>  
><strong>C'était avec un large sourire que Takano s'était endormit en me tenant fermement dans ses bras de peur que je ne m'enfuis en pensant aux prochaines fois...mes cordes vocales me faisait souffrir en plus d'une double douleurs aux hanches...je vous laisse imaginer la nuit que j'avais passer.<strong>

Takano, depuis le lycée semblait avoir appris d'autres techniques...et il semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir pour les mettre en applications pour notre première nuit en amoureux...


End file.
